


look my way & hold my hand

by intherainstorm



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intherainstorm/pseuds/intherainstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted Junhui’s attention. All of it. Not just stolen kisses in dark hallways, holding hands under tables, padding into each others rooms during the latest hours of the night to curl up under a blanket with intertwined legs and foreheads touching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	look my way & hold my hand

Minghao huffed as Junhui smiled and held the hand of another girl on the fanmeet. He knew that he didn't have any right to, and that it was only fanservice, but he still didn't like it. He wanted Jun to himself, not to have to share him with random girls each and every day and week for the rest of his life. Even though the touches and the smiles didn’t mean anything, he still felt unimportant when these kind of things occured. People might think that it was because he was jealous of the female attention that the elder got, and that he wanted it too.

But that wasn’t the case. Of course it wasn’t. 

He wanted Junhui’s attention. All of it. Not just stolen kisses in dark hallways, holding hands under tables, padding into each others rooms during the latest hours of the night to curl up under a blanket with intertwined legs and foreheads touching. Those moments were the moments when Minghao was truly the happiest, and he felt like he was flying. When he touched Jun, he felt like he could do anything, like he was invinsible. He wanted this all the time though. There was no way in hell that would happen though, even if they weren’t idols. 

Idol’s couldn’t fall in love, not boys with other boys. That wasn’t okay. Not for them, who had to be appealing to millions of young girls. How would it look if one of them, or god forbid, two, came out as gay? So his wishes were stupid and unrealistic, but he just couldn’t stop wanting. Couldn’t stop wishing, however childish it may seem.

The fanmeet passed by quickly, more hands being held, pictures were taken, and photos and albums were signed. After they finished up, they got to get into the cars divided by units. Minghao, of course, placed himself in the back with Junhui. Jun was in the middle, and by him was Chan. The youngest quickly passed against the window though, and their leader whom was sat in the front just turned on music and stared out of the window. 

Minghao slipped his hand into Junhui’s as soon as they had buckled up, and pressed himself against him. He was being clingy, but he felt needy and wanted to be close to him. He didn’t notice how Junhui chuckled softly, he was too busy focusing on his thumb stroking the other boy’s hand, how their thighs pressed together. A kiss was pressed to his hair, and he made a content noise.

“Clingy, are we?” Jun hummed, squeezing his hand softly. Minghao only shrugged and smiled, cuddling into him.

“A little.” A huff escaped Minghao’s lips.

“I can see that, bǎobèi.” The elder whispered in Mandarin, against his sweaty hair. The younger let another huff come out of his mouth, and poked Junhui’s leg with his index finger. Nothing more though, he didn’t want him to pull away. Not now. He needed him close. After their meet and greets, he usually became very clingy. He knew that Seungkwan was the same, as the younger boy was so extra and over the top, he became very tired and craved affection after a long day.

Minghao wasn’t like that, he wasn’t as extroverted as Seungkwan was, but he still wanted affection. Especially Jun’s. Watching girls and the other members touch him all day, made him grumpy. He knew he didn’t have to worry, especially not about the other members, they knew about the kind of relationship he and Junhui had. But he couldn’t help it. And he could just blame on being tired, he didn’t have to adress his jealousy.

Junhui kept kis face in Minghao’s hair, humming him a soft tune and drawed on the youngers thigh with his fingers. The younger blushed, and leaned into him, slowly drifting off as the movements of the car and the fingers on his leg lulled him into sleep.

As they pulled up to their dorm, the elder didn’t really want to wake the sleeping boy on his shoulder. Chan had already been led up by their leader, and that left him to care for his boy. Junhui unbuckled his belt, and pulled him out of the car in his arms. As he said goodbye to the driver, he held the smaller boy close to his chest. He wasn’t that heavy, not really, but tired as he was Junhui felt a bit of pain in his arms. It’s alright though, he didn’t want any help. He only wanted to care for his boy. 

He came into the room that he slept in, and put Minghao down on his bed. The younger seemed so exhausted, he decided to just take a matress and sleep on the floor and let him sleep comfortably in his bed. The sleeping boy looked so beautiful, his brown hair all tousled and his lips slightly open and puffy. Jun would kiss him, but… That wasn’t appropriate. Not right now. 

As he tried to put him down, the younger kept clinging to him. He was awake, of course he was. God damn it. He put him on the bed, but Minghao refused to let go of his arms around his neck. When he tried to pull them off him, all he got was a loud whine from the younger boy, who only reached up to peck Junhui on the lips, so soft it was barely there. 

“Don’t go, please…”

Junhui sighed, too tired to protest, and sat down on the bed. He kicked his pants off, and helped to pull off Minghao’s as well. They didn’t bother switching shirts, they were too exhaused. When they were done, the elder shuffled around to lie behind the smaller boy and pulled him to his chest. Holding him, keeping him safe.

“Good night, bǎobèi.” Jun hummed, pressing soft kisses against the youngest neck. And Minghao? He smiled. Junhui’s undivided attention was him, if only for a moment. He got his way, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> i need to get better at chinaline
> 
> the ending is so forced but hey i tried


End file.
